Unknown flavour
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: Traduction de la fic de veiledndarkness Résumé: Bobby veut aider Jack à s'adapter, à apprendre.


Titre: unknown flavour

Auteur: veiledndarkness

Traduction : lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY

Rating: PG Evaluation: PG

Résumé: Bobby veut aider Jack à s'adapter, à apprendre.

Avertissements: comme d'habitude, ils ne sont pas à moi.

Avertissement final Warning: implique Bobby/Jack

oooo Oooo

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que Jack avait été emmené dans la maison des Mercer. Evelyn avait prévenu ses garçons de ne pas être trop rude avec Jack, lui laissant du temps pour s'habituer aux autres membres de la famille. Jack ne restait jamais debout, assis, ou marchant trop près de quelqu'un. Il parlait seulement quand si c'était nécessaire. Evelyn le regardait avec des yeux tristes. Elle savait qu'il voulait se rapprocher, mais elle craignait ne jamais pouvoir y arriver, ne pas savoir l'aider à comprendre qu'il était le bienvenu dans les membres de la famille, qu'il avait été voulu, et qu'il serait aimé.

Bobby était conscient de la façon dont Jack se préservait. Il pouvait comprendre qu'il avait besoin d'être seul, et la peur qui le poussait à s'éloigner de la famille. Il se souvenait des premiers jours qu'il avait passés au soin d'Evelyn. Il pouvait encore se rappeler des problèmes qu'il avait causé délibérément pour la tester, pour voir si elle était capable d'aimer un dégénéré comme lui. Il observa Jack sur quelques jours et réfléchit s'il devait faire, ou non, quelque chose, n'importe quoi pour aider Jack à comprendre.

Quelques nuits plus tard, Bobby revint à la maison longtemps après minuit. Il ferma la porte aussi calmement que possible. À mi-parcours de son sandwich, Bobby fit une pause en pleine bouchée et écouta attentivement. Il aurait pu jurer avoir entendu le bruit du troisième escalier en provenance du haut. Il avala sa bouchée rapidement et se plaça rapidement dans la buanderie, son corps hors de vue.

Jack s'avança prudemment dans la cuisine, ses yeux grands ouverts de nervosité. Bobby se sourit à lui même de voir Jack prendre le temps, mais faisant de grande enjambée dans la pièce, ses long cheveux pendant devant son visage. Jack poussa ses cheveux derrière ses oreilles impatient tandis qu'il se rapprochait du frigo. Un sourire en coin sur le visage de Bobby apparut comme il voyait Jack ouvrir la porte du frigo avec facilité. Son estomac se remémora avec sympathie la douleur d'avoir faim au point de devoir voler ce dont il avait besoin.

Jack ouvrit la porte du frigo, jetant rapidement un regard par dessus son épaule toutes les deux secondes. Il regardait la nourriture dans le frigo, son visage s'éclairant de merveilles. Il n'avait jamais vu autant de couleur dans un frigo avant. La laitue verte, les tomates cerises rouges, la blancheur du lait froid, le beurre jaune, et tant d'autres. Jack fixa solennellement le frigidaire, son visage sérieux tandis qu'il étudiait chaque chose.

Ses yeux étaient rivés sur la variété de nourriture en face de lui, ses yeux bougeant consciencieusement jusqu'à ce qu'ils atterrissent sur une boite d'orange. Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce à nouveau, avec le sentiment troublant que quelqu'un l'observait. Il regarda lentement tout autour de lui. Rien. Il soupira silencieusement de soulagement tandis qu'il saisit quelques unes des oranges et les apporta sur la table.

Bobby regarda Jack faire rouler les oranges à travers la table, sentant la texture des fruits, et les reniflant de temps en temps. Le mal être qu'il ressentait dans son estomac grandit quand il s'aperçut que Jack se murmurait à lui-même, une conversation calme avec les oranges comme publiques. Bobby fit plusieurs petit pas en avant, voulant entendre ce que Jack marmonnait.

Jack releva la tête frénétiquement au son de grincement du plancher près de la porte de cuisine. Bobby jura silencieusement comme il déplaça doucement son pied du morceau de bois. Jack attendit quelques minutes avant d'abaisser sa tête pour murmurer à l'orange. Il les roula d'avant en arrière à travers la table, fredonnant tout en bougeant ses mains. Les sourcils de Bobby se relevèrent dans la confusion.

'S'il voulait les oranges qu'il a sorti, pourquoi diable ne les mange-t-il pas ?' Pensa Bobby rapidement. Il se demanda depuis combien de temps Jack faisait cela

Il fit plusieurs petit pas jusqu'à se qu'il se trouve à la porte. Jack vit un mouvement et se figea, sa bouche ouverte de surprise. Bobby avança avec précaution dans la cuisine.

"Hey Jack... Qu'est que tu fais hors de ton lit ?" Demanda-t-il.

Les lèvres de Jack bougèrent lentement comme si il ne savait pas quoi dire. Il déposa les oranges qu'il tenait dans ses mains comme si elles le brûlaient. Il haleta un 'désolé' avant de fermer ses yeux, très serrés en tressaillant.

Bobby fronça les sourcils 'Il pense que je vais le frapper,' réalisa-t-il en premier lieu.

Bobby s'approcha de la table et tira une chaise vers lui, son sandwich à moitié entamé en face de lui. Jack ouvrit un œil en une fine fissure, son corps raidit tandis qu'il attendait la gifle qui devait suivre.

Il regarda avec une réelle surprise quand Bobby se contenta de prendre une bouchée de son sandwich pour le mâcher lentement, tandis que Jack l'observait.

Jack expira tranquillement, ses doigts se contractèrent nerveusement car il se retenait de partir en courant. Il était certain que Bobby qui ne l'avait pas encore frappé, allait certainement le faire maintenant.

Il regarda les oranges en face de lui. Il avait simplement voulu les regarder. Il n'avait pas été autorisé à toucher la nourriture dans les maisons où il avait vécu. Et Evelyn lui avait dit qu'il pouvait prendre ce qu'il voulait quand il voulait. Jack déposa une main sur la première orange.

Bobby termina d'une dernière bouchée son sandwich alors qu'il regardait Jack aligner les oranges en rangée.

Enfin, il parla "Qu'est ce que tu fais avec les oranges ?"

Jack hésita "Uh, rien," murmura-t-il dans sa poitrine.

Bobby hocha la tête. "Ok. Alors 'rien' c'est faire rouler tes fruits et jouer avec. Tu comptes les manger ou pas ?"

Jack secoua la tête de négation. Bobby soupira "Pour quel raison ?"

Jack retira ses doigts. Bobby tendit le bras et saisit une orange. Il l'éplucha rapidement et la divisa en plusieurs morceaux, avant de placer les morceaux en face de Jack.

"Va-y, elles sont prête pour toi," Dit Bobby, un demi sourire sur son visage.

Jack observa les tranches d'oranges avec merveille. Il tâta l'une d'elle avec son doigt et grimaça quand un peu de jus sortit du fruit mûr. Il mit son doigt en bouche et tenta de lécher le jus. Son visage s'éclaira comme il ressentit la saveur du fruit sur sa langue.

Bobby poussa un gémissement. "Tu n'a jamais eu d'orange avant ça ?" Demanda-t-il.

"Non," Murmura Jack Il attrapa le bout d'une orange et la porta à sa bouche. Il entassa trop du morceau dans sa bouche et commença à s'étrangler. Bobby se rapprocha de lui dans la seconde, tapant d'une main dans le dos de Jack. Jack toussa difficilement et cracha le morceau de fruit dans sa main. Bobby se rapprocha de lui avec une boîte à mouchoir, lui tendant le papier.

Jack observa Bobby avec des yeux larmoyants. Il ressentit le besoin, l'envie de se rapprocher, de s'agripper à Bobby pour ne plus le laisser sans aller. Bobby le regarda, des yeux doux sur lui comme il devinait ce que Jack avait connu avant. Le moment dura entre eux, tous les deux s'observant, leurs regards scellés dans un échange sans parole.

Jack cligna des yeux et le moment s'en alla. Il se sentit perdu, un sentiment douloureux qui l'avait réchauffé mais fit frissonné de peur. Il frotta nerveusement ses cheveux qui tombaient derrière ses oreilles et jeta un coup d'œil vers son fruit.

"Merci", a t-il marmonné.

Bobby inclina la tête. Il pouvait jurer qu'il voyait quelque chose dans le regard de Jack...Il secoua sa tête pour effacer ses pensées.

"Pas de problème. A quoi serve les grands frères ?" Dit-il immédiatement, grimaçant d'embarras comme il voyait le trouble dans les yeux de Jack.

Bobby se releva brusquement. "OK, bien, tu devrais les finir et retourner au lit te coucher"

Il déposa son assiette dans l'évier et essaya de son mieux de ne pas remarquer le regard triste sur le visage de Jack. Il sortit de la pièce rapidement, un sentiment de nervosité et de culpabilité à la fois. Comme il quittait la cuisine, il entendit Jack lui souhaiter une bonne nuit. Il fronça les sourcils de nouveau alors qu'il se coucha dans le divan.

Jack passa près de lui quelques minutes plus tandis que Bobby faisait semblait de dormir. Il prit sa respiration quand il sentit le doigt de Jack effleurant son visage. Une seconde plus tard, la main s'en alla, et Bobby entendit le bruit de Jack montant les escaliers. Il soupira et se demanda s'il avait fait une erreur en se rapprochant de Jack.

oooo Oooo


End file.
